One Shots Forbidden love lemons
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Forbidden love is about an English teacher by name Mr. Uzumaki Naruto he falls in love with his student Sakura Haruno, they have to keep their love a secret in Konoha high school, a teacher is not allowed to fall in love with his students. If you want to to be read more about this story search it under Tayler4 ever , I'm only Co-writer of this story. Full summary inside.
1. One-shot Christmas forbidden love

Warning this have sexual content a lemon

The air was so cold

The chimney was lit

Two Christmas stocking were hung filled with goodies

Not even a mouse creep out of his hole to find a piece of cheese.

A Christmas tree was decorated with all his trimming and lights.

Naruto P.O.V

I was grading some English papers when the smell of baked ham and cherry pie linger the air when Sakura sneak behind me and she places a Santa clause hat on top of my head.

I have not shaved for a couple of days I had a full beard, I just need to dye it white and dress in a Santa outfit, and you can call me Santa clause.

"Oh, honey" you looked so sexy as she whispers in my ear.

When I felt her wet tongue twirling inside my left ear I give out a small moan.

A couple of minutes have passed since I felt her cold tongue I felt a shiver running through my spine, I turned around to give her a kiss she was not there was it my imagination.

I remember the last Christmas she wrapped herself as a present for me, In each of her perky nipples she had placed small golden bows, around her hips she had a skirt that represented as wrapping paper, It was transparent I can tell she was not wearing any panties, she gently laid down next to the Christmas tree, I was dress as a Christmas tree she was my gift under my tree, and I made love to her under the real Christmas tree.

I finish grading my students English papers and I stretch my whole body as I walked out from my office towards my bedroom to get dress as Mr. Santa clause.

I already have the Santa hat on so I just need the suit, after I finish getting dress, I walked towards the kitchen.

I can hear Christmas music playing

I glanced over the dinner table I was surprised the way it was decorated it, It had two tables cloths one red and one green, on the center of the table there were two candles one white and one red with a couple of Christmas poinsettias around them, and then I saw her china dinner plates next to two champagne glasses, lying next to the champagne glasses was a small green cloth napkin with a red ribbon tied around it.

After I finish marveling the dinner table I began to walk toward her when I froze.

My eyes got wide as saucer when I saw her breast had candy cane stickers like the showgirls in vegas, she was wearing a see-through red thong and around her waist she was wearing a black belt and on her neck she had a necklace saying My name is Mrs. clause on top of her head she was wearing a Santa clause hat.

I felt part of my body getting hard as a rock and I slowly unfroze myself and I sneak behind her and I placed small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Mr. Santa Clause you startled me," She said.

"Ho ho ho I'm sorry about that Mrs. Santa Clause," I said to her.

"You looked so hot Mrs. Santa Clause," I said.

"Thank you! Mr. Santa Clause," she said.

"You look handsome Mr. Santa Clause." Mrs. Santa Clause said as she looks at me.

" Is Mr. Santa Clause turn on," she said.

"Yeah!'' Mr. Santa Clause is turn on.

"Mrs. Santa Clause can feel your hard dick rubbing against me.

"What are you going to do to me Mr. Santa Clause," she said.

"I'm going to make love to you!" Mrs. Santa Clause

"Mr. Santa Clause not know I'm cooking is Christmas eve." Mrs. Santa Clause said.

A radio announcer comes on the radio

"Thank you! for listening to Konoha radio I want to wish everyone I Merry Christmas to brighten the mood here is Mariah Carey sing to you "All I want for Christmas is you.

"That song was perfect to lighten the mood," I said.

After giving her a couple of butterfly kisses, I began to suck on her neck.

I heard Mrs. Santa Clause give out a moan as I continue to suck on her neck, and then I moved down to place butterfly kisses on her back, with my hips I was rubbing her bared butt cheeks, I can feel myself getting more harder than I was before, after I was done I turned her around I press my lips against hers when I felt her tongue licking my lips.

I open my mouth for her tongue to sneak inside I can feel her tongue swirling around my tongue doing a love dance a couple of moaning sounds can be heard inside each other mouth (ahh)

A smacking sound was made as soon as I released her lips.

I saw a mixing bowl with chocolate sauce so I had a perverted smirk so I dip my fingers into the chocolate sauce I was shocked when she began to sucked on my fingers.

I can hear her she was moaning like crazy (oh-oh-oh) Mr. Santa Clause.

I felt a pleasure running down my body how she was sucking and licking the chocolate sauce around my finger.

When I felt her lips pressing against my chest as she places a couple of butterfly kisses as she went down south. I was about to say something when I saw her covering my hard dick with chocolate sauce.

"Mrs. Santa Clause are you being naughty," I said to her.

"Yeah! Mr. Santa Clause I been naughty," she said.

I was in heaven when I felt her tongue all over my dick licking off the chocolate sauce, I give out a couple of moans (ahh) and then I felt her mouth wrapped around my hard dick.

I saw my dick going in and out of her mouth as I grabbed her hair and I slammed my hips to fuck her face, I did that a couple of times, she did the cutest moaning sounds as she continue to suck my dick.

I leaned my head backward as my eyes were rolling as I received pleasure from her mouth on my hard dick.

"Oh, Mrs. Santa Clause, what are you doing, to Mr. Santa Clause." It feels so good.

"You like that?" Mr. Santa Clause she asked.

"Yeah!" I answered back to her.

A couple of sucking sounds was escaping from her mouth, when I heard her speaking in her sexy voice "Oh, Mr. Santa Clause I love your chocolate popsicle. she said.

A couple of minutes has passed by as she continued to suck on my hard dick when I shouted at her Mrs. Santa Clause I'm about to cum, she looked at me "cum inside my mouth Mr. Santa Clause." she said.

She gives me a couple of sucks as I cum inside her mouth "yummy." Mrs. Santa Clause said.

I felt her tongue licking the remaining cum

I saw her laying down on the floor for me as she gives me a perverted smile.

"What do you want for Christmas Mrs. Santa Clause," I asked her.

" She began to sing the song that was playing on the radio.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own more than you could ever know make my wish come true, oh All I want for Christmas is you2." she said.

"Okay that what you want?" I asked.

My eyes were full of love and lust for her as I nibble on her ear and then I went down to give her a couple of butterfly kisses on her neck as she continues to sing to me.

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need, and I Don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking.

She gives me a couple of moans as I sucked on her neck I can feel her body trembling with pleasure.

My lips let go of her neck as I used my left hand to fondle her left breast as I used my tongue to lick around her right breast I give a couple of licks around her areola before I wrapped my whole mouth around her right breast , I began to suck feeling her nipple inside of my mouth, I was tasting her sweet nectar mixed with the taste of candy cane running down my throat.

I felt like a starving baby feeding on his mother breast. A couple of moans escaped out her mouth as I continue to suck and fondle her other breast.

I let go of her left breast and I released my mouth from her right breast I dried her out from her sweet nectar.

I give a couple of kisses on her stomach and I also caress my two little ones side her womb before I enter one finger inside her clitoris and then I enter another finger inside of her, I saw my finger's going in and out of her, that was hot.

I finger her for a couple of minutes before she screamed at me that she was cumming I yelled back at her to cum for me.

I felt her juices being released on my fingers I removed my fingers out her clitoris to sucked them cleaned, I heard a couple of moans escaping from her mouth (ahh)

I wanted to taste more of her juices before I enter my tongue inside her wet pussy I heard her say that her red thong was eatable, I give her a perverted smirk as I used my tongue to licked her pussy lips all the way up to her shaved nub.

"Yummy your pussy taste like cherry blossom Mrs. Santa Clause," I said.

I took a nibble of her eatable thong the mixed of her wet pussy and cherry blossom send waves of pleasure through my body.

I enter my tongue inside her wet pussy I felt her hands grabbing my hair as give her pussy a couple of licks.

"Oh, Mr. Santa Clause your tongue feels amazing inside my pussy," she said with a moan escaping her mouth (ahh)

I began to fuck her with my tongue back and forth my tongue went and her moans became louder (ahh ahh ahh)

As I continue to fuck her with my tongue I hear her said " Mr. Santa Clause I'm cumming (ahh ahh)

"Cum Mrs. Santa Clause," I said to her.

A couple of minutes pass by when I felt her juices being released inside my tongue.

"Yummy as I lick my lips."

I wanted to taste more of her juices so I began to suck hard on her pussy at the same time I took another nibble on her eatable red thong and I felt it again she cum inside my mouth, I swallow her juices as I sucked her dry. The mix of cherry blossom and her juice ignited the flames inside my body.

Are you ready for me Mrs? Santa Clause." I said.

I yeah, I'm ready Mr. Santa Clause." She said.

I sat down on the ground I told her to ride my sleigh Mrs. Santa Clause." I said to her.

I saw how she position herself over my hard dick and I can feel her pussy inside of me, I grabbed her by her waist and I slammed her hard she give me loud moan (ahh)

As I slammed her a couple of times shifting her from one angle to the next, she continued to sing to me.

There upon the fireplace as she pointed a finger towards the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day1

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I hear her screamed my named Mr. Santa Clause harder and I trust forward with more thrust, I saw how her breast was bouncing up and down and she continue to ride me.

I give her a couple of hard thrusts and I can hear her moaning so loud that I had a concerned look on my face that the police will be knocking on my door. I saw her reach for the mixing bowl full of chocolate sauce and she dip one of her fingers and she painted her toes and I began to lick them with my tongue and I continue to fuck her hard and she was moaning and screaming.

"Oh, Santa baby I'm cumming," She screams at me.

"I'm cumming too Mrs. Santa Clause," I shouted at her.

We both cum at the same time when I heard a couple of Christmas firecrackers exploding.

"Ho, ho, ho (pant) Merry Christmas ( pant) I give Mrs. Santa clause a kiss that was "Amazing" as I shouted.

"Let's eat Mr. Santa Clause." before dinner get's cold. She said.

"We were both naked as we eat are Christmas dinner.

AN: I'm the Co-writer of this story called forbidden love, I'm helping a friend of mines to write it. Let me explain about forbidden love is a story with romance and adventure. Naruto,Uzumaki is a 24-year-old English teacher at Konoha high school that fall's in love with his 18-year-old student Sakura Haruno they have to keep their love as secret because it's not allowed in ㇽ9. As the story progresses Sakura ends up getting pregnant with twins and she end up marrying Her teacher ㇽ9. They live together as husband and wife but in school they are student and teacher. If you want to read more on this story you can search under Tayler4ever. This story is going to be added again into Tayler4ever after all the chapters are complete and edit.

I will write a collection of one-shots for forbidden love with lemons. I just wrote a Christmas one-shot on this story.


	2. Chapter 2 April 3rd

A lemon scene for mature readers only

Sakura P.O.V

Omg, omg, omg, I can't believe it how times flies. How the years turned into years and how there are four seasons. It was not too long ago that I and Naruto celebrated Christmas.

Sakura Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday. The smell of orange and cherry blossom linger through the air. I heard a whistling sound, I knew Naruto was happy about something, so I was curious. Have you heard that saying curiosity kills the cat?

I was coming from the kitchen, I was making dinner and a chocolate cake. I was moving my hips in a sensual way towards him, I stop when he saw me.

"What can I help you muffin cake," he said.

"Can I ask a question?" I said.

"Ask away," he said

"Why are you whistling," I said.

"I'm happy muffin cake," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have lots of reasons," he said.

"Can you tell me your reason's?" I said.

Naruto P.O.V

I was surprised to see Sakura moving her hips in a sensual, as she walked towards me. I was whistling, as I removed all the decorations from both holidays Christmas and New years.

I couldn't believe what my ears heard, she never questions me, why I was whistling or why I was so happy.

"Naruto why are you whistling," she said.

"I have reasons," I said.

"Can you tell me those reasons are?" she said.

"I told her why muffin cake"

"I just want to know what makes you happy," she asked.

"I see," I said.

She just waited for a couple of seconds for me to answer.

"I was thinking what to say?"

"You don't have to answer," she said, as she bit her lips.

"I'm going to answer, I'm just thinking of the right words to say.

"I see," she said.

I was remembering the first day, I was in the middle of a lesson, when I heard a knock on the door, I was upset that someone was interrupting my lesson. The principal knows how to reach me if he needs me. The same goes for the rest of the teachers. When that door closes after the last bell rings, I will not open it.

I heard Kiba shouting "Sensi it could be the new girl, I bump in the hallway," he said.

"How you know, I have a new student," I asked.

"She showed me her scheduled" Kiba answer.

"I see," I said.

I quickly ran towards the door to open it, I saw you standing there looking at me, all embarrassed for being late for English class, I fall in love with you.

There was something that I love about you.

The way your green eyes give out a beautiful sparkle, your red lips that I wanted to kiss so badly. Inside my head I was shouting, I found my dream girl.

As time transcurred I was falling deeper in love with you, I was starting to have wet dreams about you, and how excited those wet dreams got me. Finally after a couple of minutes of dating, we end up making love, I knew it that I and you were destiny to be together.

Do you remember love, when we got married, how beautiful you look, that one reason to be happy? The second reason is when you told me, I was going to be a father. The third reason when you were dress as Mrs. Santa Claus and I made love to you. The fourth reason is when you had a happy new year banner 2016 and an eatable pantie with some writing on it. " Wait until midnight to devour me.

The fifth reason is when you draw a heart shape using chocolate sauce, around your breast and another heart around your pub area. I was licking you over and over until you cum before I made love to you.

The six reason is for your birthday, you covered yourself in a white cake, with cherry filling. When I blow the candles that you were holding in your hand, that when I came inside of you.

The seven reason was for easter, you were wearing bunny ears. Both of your nipples were covered with eatable bunnies. A white see-through thong. To complete your rest of attire a bunny tail and white thigh high lace.

I made love to you like a hungry fox, devour his beautiful prey a white bunny, with green eyes.

She was turning shades of red after I finish explaining.

She give me a smile and head back to the kitchen, to finish cooking are dinner.

The end of Sakura Flashback.

An hour has passed by Naruto and Sakura finish eating their dinner.

Sakura P.O.V

"Sunshine can you wait here, I will be back," I said.

"Okay," he said.

I quickly walked towards my bedroom, I was blushing just by thinking about it. I close the door behind me.

I was humming a tone as I flatten my hair, when I was done, I rubbed some red lipstick, and I sprayed my favorite perfume, my wildest desire. I got dress in a Hot pink Leopard fishnet ¾ length sleeve off-shoulder chemise.

I laid on the center of the bed, looking straight at the door, I called him my sunshine, you can come in.

I heard a couple of footsteps heading towards the bedroom and they stop in front of the door, I heard the door knob rattling as if someone was trying to open the door.

I saw the door open and closed from behind. There he was my man, the father of my twins, and my lover. Standing in front of me with lust and love, as he licked his lips.

I look up to see him, he was shirtless and I can see his muscles.

"Sakura you look beautiful," he said, as he walked towards me.

"Thank you, honey," I said.

Naruto P.O.V

There she was my sexy goddess, she was wearing a hot pink Leopard fishnet ¾ length sleeve off-shoulder chemise, no bra or panty. Her swollen belly can be seen, as I licked my lips, with her right hand she patted the bed, for me to join her.

I climb on top the bed, she began to rub my bared chest. I give her a couple of moans, as I felt her small hands all over my chest.

I licked her lips for her to open them, I slid my tongue inside to devour her into a passionate kiss. She moans between the kiss. With my left hand, I began to caress her whole breast, with my thumb I played with her nipple. I was getting her all wet for me

I did the same with her right breast, and with my right thumb, I played with her nipple. She continues to moan between the kiss.

She broke the kiss, "let me make you comfortable" she said, as she removed my pajamas pants. With one pull she brought them down with my boxers. I saw how she licked her lips, with her tongue she began to swirl around my dick a couple of times.

She opens her mouth, to feel my dick inside. In and out my dick went, I bend my head backward, as my eyes began to twitch.

I began to talk to her dirty, baby do you love the way, my dick feels inside of your mouth. I also loved the way your mouth is wrapped around my dick. Suck harder baby, let me cum inside of you, I want you to taste my seed.

I'm going to cum muffin cake, as she began to suck me harder. "Cum for me sunshine," she said.

I exploded inside her mouth. "Let me clean you up," she said.

"I can feel her tongue swirling around my dick and she wrapped her lips and began to suck all of the cum, she made me cum again.

She began to feed me strawberries and we kiss to taste she other. After a couple of minutes of kissing, I removed her fishnet chemise, as I push her forward to let on the bed.

I covered all of her body with whip cream on top of her nipples, I placed some cherries on them. Without wasting any time, I began to lick her left breast and then her right breast to removed some of the whipped cream.

I wrapped my whole mouth on her left breast, to suck the remaining whip cream and I eat the cherry, I licked my lips you taste so good muffin cake. I did the same for her right breast and I also eat the cherry.

She couldn't stop moaning, as I continue moving south, with my tongue I licked off the whipped cream from her swollen belly and I placed butterfly kiss all around her belly.

I went further south to played with her pussy, I used my tongue and three fingers, in and out I went. Her moans become louder and louder. She cums for me a couple of times. I placed a strawberry inside her pussy and I began to eat my away and I put another strawberry. I did the same couple of times, I want her to taste good and to very wet for me.

She screamed for me to be inside of her, I penetrate slowly inside of her. I begin to move my hips as I thrusted.

"Give to me harder baby," she said, as I continue to thrust in out of her.

Muffin cake can you be on all fours, I asked her. I begin to thrust her harder. I didn't give a fuck if the neighbors heard her moans, I was making love to my beautiful wife. With a final thrust I came inside of her. I made love to her a couple of times in different positions not to hurt the babies.

I whisper in her ear happy April 3rd another reason I fall in love with you, I said.

 **AN: I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar. I will write one for mother day with lemon when it's get closed. I'm the Co-writer for forbidden love. This story will be added back with all of his chapters are done and are edit into Tyler4ever. The one-shot forbidden love Christmas and Happy April 3 are mines.**


End file.
